The present invention relates to a terminal and an operating method thereof, and particularly, to an event processing method of a mobile terminal. Terminals may be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals are again divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
Such a terminal is being realized as a multimedia player type including complex functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playback of music or video files, a game, or broadcast reception, are equipped.
When obtaining an event such as reception of an incoming call or a text message while a user performs tasks using a terminal, the terminal notifies the user of the event. However, the related art terminal only notifies the event in an identical scheme regardless of various situations or a request by a terminal user.